White Liar
by Lexicat
Summary: Songfic. Tea is about to marry Seto, but due to the fact that he has been cheating on her, she breaks the news that she has been doing the same. 'White Liar' by Miranda Lambert AtemxTea Oneshot


**A/N: Okay, this is just a random one-shot I came up with. I decided to make a songfic since I finished 'Two Worlds Collide'. I've been thinking about this songfic for quite a while now. **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Atem would have never left and he would be with Tea. I also don't own 'White Liar'. That belongs to Miranda Lambert.**

**Story is told in Tea's POV. Also, this may sound like a SetoxTea, but it's not. This is based off the music video of 'White Liar'.**

**

* * *

**

_**White Liar**_

_**

* * *

**_

This Saturday morning was beautiful. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping merrily for that Saturday morning was the time of a wedding. A wedding between myself and a white liar.

I, Tea Gardner, am getting married to the oh so high and mighty Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.

_Hey, White Liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why White Liar_

At first, I had actually thought that he was a nice guy. He cared, somewhat, about me and sometimes let me cry on his shoulder when my life was very difficult. I actually thought that he would be faithful to me.

Boy, was I wrong. Stupid white lying cheater.

_You better be careful what you do_

_I wouldn't wanna be in your shoes_

_If they ever found you out_

As I started walking down the aisle to the altar everyone stood. The wedding was being held outside in the garden of the Kaiba mansion. I looked off to the side to my left. In one of the rows of people that were there, I caught sight of a familiar female. It took a couple seconds for the realization to kick in. I remembered her now.

_You better be careful what you say_

_It never really added up anyway_

_I got friends in this town_

She was the brunette that Mai had taken a picture of when she saw her with Seto, kissing him right on the lips, and he wasn't trying to pull away. After Mai had taken the picture, she came to my house to show me. At first, I was shocked. Shocked that Seto would actually do that, but then came to my senses when I realized that he was just like the other guys. When he got bored with one, he moved on to find someone better. It was like a sick game to him. I came to the conclusion that he would keep this up no matter what.

I gave the brunette a fake, sweet smile before I looked forward again. In the corner of my eye, I saw her roll her eyes and sink back down in her chair.

_Hey, White Liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why White Liar_

As I continued forward, to my right, I saw yet another familiar female. I recognized her as the red head that my other friend, Serenity, had taken a picture of when she saw her with Seto, again, playing billiards. This time, I was a little shocked, but not much. I sort of saw it coming. I hardly looked at her and continued my way towards the altar.

_You said you went out to a bar_

_And walked some lady to her car_

_But your face has more to tell_

'_Cause my cousin saw you on the street_

_With a red head named Bernice_

_Turns out you don't lie too well_

Then, to my left again, I saw a strawberry blonde that fit the description of the girl that my cousin Mana gave me when she said that she saw Seto with yet another girl. In my eyes, the girl looked very slutty with her very short cut dress.

I wasn't the least bit surprised when I set my eyes on her.

I remember Mana also telling me that she saw the strawberry blonde invite Seto into her apartment building, which she said he eagerly accepted without another thought.

I again smiled a fake sweet smile before facing the front once again. But before I turned away, I saw Bernice return the fake smile.

_Hey, White Liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of your tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why White Liar_

As I stepped up to the altar and to my not-husband-to-be, I smiled at the woman who _I_ saw Seto with not too long before the wedding started under the willow tree on the other side of the garden. She smile back, but I saw that it was forced. I almost laughed.

I let go of my father's arm which I had be holding onto while walking down the aisle to stand in front of Seto. He grabbed my hands with his and forced a smile, but before the pastor could start the ceremony, I said to Seto,

"_Here's a bombshell just for you!_

_Turns out I've been lyin' too."_

With that said, I took my hands out of his and walked over to his best man, who was also my lover, Atem Moto. I snaked my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. Then our lips met in a passionate kiss. I heard gasps come from the audience, but Atem and I ignored them and kept on kissing each other. When I had to break the kiss because I was running out of oxygen, I unwrapped my arms from Atem's neck and he did the same from my waist, reluctantly, and walked over to Seto, who had a struck dumb expression on his face. Then I said to him and the audience as well,

"_Yea, I'm a White Liar_

_Truth comes out a little at a time_

_And it spreads just like a fire_

_Slips off of my tongue like turpentine_

_And I don't know why,_

_White Liar."_

With that said, I threw the bouquet backwards, and to my liking, it hit Seto square in the face. A few seconds later, I felt an arm wrap around my waist tightly, but gently. I looked over to see Atem, smiling happily. Then I looked back to Seto. He was having trouble standing , but the pastor was helping him so he didn't fall over. I guess it was from either the shock that I was with his archrival or that I had actually been seeing someone while with him. But hey, Seto started it. I probably would have ended up divorcing his ass anyway.

Then Atem whispered in my ear, his deep sexy voice sending shivers down my spine. "C'mon, love. Let's go home."

I looked at him again and smiled brightly. "Let's." I replied, looking deeply into his amethyst eyes. He smiled the smile that was for me and for me only and led me down the aisle, the audience clapping along the way. He led me through the garden, out of the mansion, and into his black Mustang.

That was a pretty interesting morning, but at least I didn't marry Seto.

That night, Atem had taken me out to an expensive restaurant, where I insisted that I pay half the bill, but Atem would have none of it. After that, he had taken me to Domino Park where we walked and ended up stopping at the lake in the middle. That was where Atem had proposed and where I said yes a million times.

That was also where I had given Atem something I could never get back.

I was surprised no one heard us, though.

* * *

_THE END_

_

* * *

_

**Yes! I got this done in the matter of 3 hours! I feel so special.**

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**Sorry about the ending. I didn't know how else to end it and that idea just popped in my head. And I'm sorry that I used Seto as the cheater but I didn't know who else to use and I really didn't want to make someone up. It's 3 o'clock in the morning here so I can't really think.**

**Thanks for reading and stay tuned for my upcoming stories that I plan to post soon!**

**Love ya! 3 **

**R&R!**


End file.
